SC Drabbles
by KouenTaisa
Summary: A collection of Samurai Champloo drabbles that span from JinFuu to JinMugen. You can find almost anything here, pairing wise, when I start adding more drabbles.
1. Three Little Words

**Author: My first ever SC ficcy, and they are all going to be Drabbles. Some will be a little over 100 words...like this one. Anyways, Grins the pairing for this drabble is Jin/Fuu and the disclaimer for all following drabbles will be here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own SC, although I wish I did. 

**Three Little Words**

Was he not brave enough to tell her how he felt? A samurai without the mind to speak his heart? He didn't think so, but actions always spoke louder than words, and his actions reminded him that he had done nothing to obtain his desire. His silence, although an action, wasn't the correct one.

She smiled at him every day and always tried to make conversation, and yet he remained silent. It never discouraged her, but he knew that one day it would. One day his continual silence would force her to become silent as well, and then his heart would die.

So now as he stood there in front of her as she smiled, he leaned down and kissed her. Even though he was still silent, it now spoke volumes through his actions, and those three little words were said.

_I love you. _


	2. Who You'd Be Today

**Author: Well, I hope that this is in some way interesting, my second drabble for Samurai Champloo, applaude me/grins/ Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please keep it up.**

**Who You'd Be Today**

She'd died too young, in his opinion. If only they'd been able to get there sooner...to save her. Yet that was a wish that was in vain, for they had not gotten there in time...and she had died. He was unable to escape her death, but mostly it was her memory that continued to haunt him.

The rain brought her laughter while the sunny days only brought pain. In his opinion, God couldn't make him feel any worse. His emotions had been locked up behind his mask of foolishness, but now it was too late. He couldn't tell her how he felt or why he felt it. A trace of his old smile reached his features as he touched the cold stone with even colder fingers.

"I wonder who you'd be today, Fuu...and if I could've been with you..."

_Author: Just incase you had no idea..it was a Mugen/Fuu related drabble. _


	3. Kiss Me Softly

**Kiss Me Softly**

He knew that he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about his companion, and a male companion to beat it all. Mugen was all impulse, while the one he thought about attacked with planned moves that were always flawless. He sighed as he looked over at Jin who was, at the moment, practicing with his sword while Fuu was away in town. Now was his chance, that is, if he chose to act upon it.

"Jin."

The samurai stopped in mid-swing to turn and look at his opposite. Surprise appeared in his eyes as he felt the man's lips touch his roughly. Surprise flicked in Jin's eyes before it faded quickly. Mugen stepped back, a cocky smile on his face.

"Kiss me softly next time, baka."

And with that, Mugen burst out laughing.


	4. Perfect Mask

**Perfect Mask**

He always hides behind the perfect mask. One of indifference and strength. Without the mask he would be as open as Fuu and as foolhardy as Mugen. The façade that he hides behind has slowly become ingrained into his very being and now it's something that he can't cast aside. Fuu wishes that he would let her see more of himself, while Mugen only wants to see less.

In the end it doesn't matter though, because the mask is irreplaceable. To lose it would be like trying a lose a part of himself, while keeping it only makes him harder to reach. Jin knows that he can never change himself for anyone, even the one that he would die to protect. That is the curse and the gift of a perfect mask…the pain and pleasure of being able to lock away his heart.


	5. Four Seasons

**Four Seasons**

I've had small glimpses of all four seasons while traveling with them. In the summer and spring she is always so happy, a smile almost constantly on her face. When fall sets in Fuu is amazed by the beautiful colors of the leaves, and at last when winter comes upon us she has a child-like love of the snow. I enjoy seeing the different emotions playing over her features. Sometimes I wish that I could just as easily express myself, but if I could then she would know of my facination with her.

Maybe, just maybe, I'll stay a little while longer so that I can see the four seasons play across her face again.

_Author: Incase you couldn't tell, this was Jin/Fuu in his point of view. This song was inspired by the song "Four Seasons" from the third Inuyasha movie._


	6. Incomplete

**Incomplete**

She was dead. He could still remember Jin yelling out her name as she collasped to the ground. The time seemed to pass so much slower as she fell to the hardened earth. They had defeated their enemy as promised, but not in time to save her. For once the samurai felt empty inside as he watched her body become pale as a river of blood flowed from her. Mugen had never wondered about whether or not any of his two companions brought something new to his life, but at that moment he knew that without Fuu he was incomplete...and that was how he'd stay.

_Author: I think this was kinda inspired by the song "Incomplete" from the Backstreet Boys, but maybe not...I know it feels kinda rushed and it was, but hopefully it gets reviews._


	7. Idiots

**Idiots**

I sit here and watch them, acting like fools. Always dancing around each other without knowing it. Her, asking him inane questions, and him...not answering a single one of them with a straight answer. So here I sit on the opposite side of the fire, watching them act like complete and total idiots. Heh, and they think I am the stupid one. If only they could see themselves the way that I do.

The brown haired samurai could only smirk at the way Jin evaded Fuu's questions of stupidity. His answers were never clear...just as hazy as the fog in the early morning hours. Mugen couldn't help but be amused at their actions, and yet he was also very annoyed with the pair.

"Such idiots..."

Author: I just couldn't help it after watching an episode of Inuyasha and then four dvds of Peacemaker Kurogane. This was written after I'd downed my tenth coke so yeah.../grins/


	8. Diary

Diary

_His hair flows down his back like a river whenever he lets it down. It amazes me that he keeps his hair that long when he's a samurai. His fingers are elegant and long, with the power to hold a sword and kill. Yet, at the same time, they can be so gentle...the most beautiful thing about him, except for his eyes. I could get lost in them if I ever had the chance. Maybe when we find him...the one I call the Sunflower Samurai...then maybe I can have a chance with him. I'll promise myself that I'll tell him about my feelings...that I love him. _

Jin closed Fuu's diary silently, looking away. Something in her words touched a place deep in his heart that even Shino had been unable to reach. His dark eyes softened as he placed it back in its spot quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl. Even as he moved back to his own futon, Jin promised himself that he would confront his own feelings about the brown haired girl the next day. Yet...time passed and the samurai never did. In the end, he let her get away...all the while staying silent.


	9. Journal

Journal

_Damnit...I'm always hungry around here. There's never a stable job since we travel, looking after some pansy samurai who smells like sunflowers. I don't even know what a damn sunflower smells like! I think I'm gonna starve to death or go insane before this damn trip actually ends..._

Fuu giggled as she closed the black journal that belonged to none other than Mugen. Why the samurai kept such a thing she didn't know, but it was hilarious anyway. Putting the journal back where she found it, Fuu stood up and went back to her futon silently. An evil grin was plastered across her face as she started to lay down. Tomorrow night, she would see if the silent samurai had a journal.

Author: Not very good, but this is for djmonkey. Anyways, hope ya like it, I just got my driver's permit today so I am so happy!


	10. Musings of a Samurai

Musings of a Samurai

_I wonders when the leaves will turn to fall colors. I've been traveling with these two for a long time now. Despite myself, I snuck a peak at her diary a few days ago. She has feelings for me...ME of all people. What I am to do, I don't know. Maybe, with time, I'll tell her my feelings..._

Fuu shut the journal with a dark blush spread across her cheeks. The girl quickly put it down and went back to her futon to sleep. In the monring, she'd tell him in the morning she told herself...but morning never came.


	11. At The End of the Road

At The End of the Road

Three people standing in front of a three way road. One path leads to a small town with a ship port, a way out. Another path leads to a town covered in sunflowers and beyond. The last path is a way back to the beginning.

They each had a different objectives in mind, each a different place to go. All of them had a chance to go their seperate ways. And at the end of the road, they walked along the beginning all over again.


	12. Passionate Kisses

Passionate Kisses

Mugen watched as Jin kissed Fuu feverently. The pirate knew of their adoration for one another. Even though he also loved the brown-haired girl, he knew that Jin would be better for her. The samurai would be strong and stable, able to kiss and love her with a passion that the pirate was lacking. In the end, all Mugen wanted was for Fuu to be happy. And if that meant giving her up, then he'd just dream of the passion in his heart.


	13. You and Me

You and Me

They were a world apart in each other's eyes. He was a samurai born and raised, and she was nothing more than a girl who knew almost nothing about the ways of a warrior. He had the emotionless eyes of a trained soldier. She let everything innocently shine through hazel eyes. And yet, whenever they spoke to each other, they weren't quite that different. Though their outlooks on the world differed slightly, who's didn't? No two people were the same, even though many had similar thought patterns.

So, it was no news to Mugen when he noticed Jin and Fuu holding hands one day as they walked into town. The pirate smirked in his knowing way, throwing a casual remark over his shoulder. "It's bout you to got ta together."

Jin narrowed his eyes while Fuu blushed. The samurai payed no mind to the pirate, but as his eyes landed on Fuu he smiled to himself. _It's only me and you now._


	14. Innocence

Innocence

Fuu was too innocent to understand the trials of the life of a samurai. The pains and aches of one's first time. The wounds that a heart can compile after years and years of hurt. Jin was always surprised by how little she truly new of the world. It was then that the samurai swore to protect Fuu's innocence for as long as he could. The girl had no reason to see the death that plagued the land. She had no reason to cause death. So with every breath until his last, Jin was taking steps to preserve what he loved most about the brown-haired girl...her innocence.


	15. Behind These Hazel Eyes

Behind These Hazel Eyes

She had managed to fool them all. With her innocent nature and unshakeable faith. Fuu also had determination beyond reason. Jin thought her innocent, while Mugen figured her to be ignorant, but she was neither.

Behind her hazel eyes she hid it all, until she found the one she sought.


	16. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

They'd been through almost everything together, searching for the Sunflower Samurai. Now that they had found him though, there was no longer a reason for them to stay together. The group of three ignored their feelings as they reached the road that was divided into three paths. Fuu made a witty commit before starting off down her path, her thoughts focused on the life she could've had with Jin. The silent samurai walked down his path without a word, wondering if he would ever see her again. Mugen, the last of the three, only wondered when he would get his next meal. All of their questions though, went unanswered as they walked down the paths of their destinies.


	17. Lips Of An Angel

**Lips of an Angel**

Mugen pulled Fuu against his body, a smirk on his face. Jin shook his head as he looked away, his eyes darker than usual. A light blush appeared on Fuu's face as she looked up at him, smiling. The samurai stood up, taking his swords with him on his walk. He knew what the pirate had in mind, and he didn't want to be around to witness it. The silent samurai hated the fact that he was alone... even though he had promised Shino that he would be with her. In his mind, and his heart, he knew that would never happen. This was going to be a long journey, and he would never be able to have what he so desperately desired... the gentle lips of someone who loved him meeting his in a tender kiss. The lips of an angel...


	18. Almost

**Author:** Won'tcha just look? I'm updating a lot of old stuff recently. I'm finding that now, looking at some of this stuff, I have new ideas. So here is a new drabble, that I am sure will be followed by tons more! Requests, btw, would be nice!

**Almost**

Jin ran his fingers through her hair, clutching her cold and lifeless body to his bleeding chest. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Fuu, his lovely, beautiful Fuu, was supposed to live. His fingers trembled, keeping her body held to his as he kneeled on the ground. Mugen was somewhere behind him, kneeling. Alive.

"Fuu…" his voice was hoarse, cracking as her name escaped his lips. They were so close to freedom. Almost. They had been almost there. Almost is never everything…nor is it enough.


	19. Trip Around The Sun

**Author:** Hah! Another update. I hope it makes your day as much as it does mine.

**Trip Around The Sun**

Three years. Jin continued to roam the countryside. Now, he was walking through familiar territory. He had been here before, years ago. He had been here and met an angel… and seen her fall. The samurai had placed her in a cage to rest her wings until he could return. Three years and he was making another trip around the sun.


End file.
